Caught in the Act
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Chastity wanders the halls of Destiny looking for her Uncle Matt. She finds him and Chloe in a compromising position! TJ/Everett/Chastity/Destiny and Chloe/Matt


AN: Ok so I'm bringing Chastity back once again! Woot! I love that little girl! So she's a curious three year old who loves to wander Destiny. Well she's going to be finding Uncle Matt in a 'compromising' position. I thought it would be a funny story! And Everett will totally get on Matt about leaving his room unlocked! Fun! Ok so here we go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Chastity, Destiny, and my resident SGU nut!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chastity grinned as she got the door to the quarters open. She looked over her shoulder and made sure her parents were still asleep. Destiny was curled up in her crib, sound asleep with her thumb in her mouth. Chastity was bored and wanted to wander around. She had promised her daddy she wouldn't go wandering, but she knew Uncle Matt would keep her entertained. She knew he would reprimand her for walking around alone, but then he would play with her. She walked through the halls to his room. She stood on her tip toes and pressed the button to open it.

"Matt" she heard her Aunt Chloe yell out. Chastity was confused but walked inside. Matt had Chloe against the wall, neither one were wearing clothes. Chastity watched.

"What are you doing?" she asked innocently. Chloe opened her eyes and looked at Chastity. Her face turned bright red. Chastity cocked her head to the side and Matt cleared his throat.

"Chastity, turn around hun until I tell you to turn back around" Matt said. Chastity shrugged and did as she was told. Matt and Chloe both threw their clothes on haphazardly. "Ok Chastity, you can turn around again." Chastity looked at Matt and Chloe.

"What were you doing?" she asked. Matt sighed and closed his eyes.

"We were playing an adult game. One you can't play until you are 30, at least" Matt said. Chloe giggled. Chastity looked between the two before nodding. Matt let out a sigh of relief. "Now, let's get you back to your mommy and daddy, but you can't tell them" Matt said. Chastity pouted, but nodded none the less. Matt smiled and picked her up.

"Lieutenant Scott, Chastity" Everett called out. Matt froze and pasted a smile on his face as he set Chastity on the ground and watched her run to her dad. Everett scooped the little girl up in his arms and smiled down at her lovingly.

"Daddy! I got bored and so I went to find Uncle Matt and he and Chloe were playing an adult game!" Chastity said laughing. Matt sighed and dropped his head. He should have known that the four year old would tell her dad. Everett's smile turned to a frown as he looked at Matt.

"An adult game huh?" he asked. Matt gulped. Chastity's head bounced in a nod.

"They had no clothes on and they were leaning against the wall bouncing" she said. Matt internally smacked his forehead. He was so dead.

"Is that right? Well why don't you get back to bed? I need to talk to Uncle Matt" Everett said. Chastity wiggled out of her father's arms and ran down the hallway back to their quarters. Everett turned back to Matt, arms across his chest, glare firmly in place. "An adult game?" he asked. Matt looked down.

"Yes sir" he said quietly. Everett stepped forward.

"Learn to lock your door" Everett said quietly before turning and heading down the hallway. "Goodnight Lieutenant Scott" he called over his shoulder.

"Goodnight sir" Matt called back, his face bright red. He was glad that was all the reprimand he got for letting the Colonel's daughter walk in on him and Chloe having sex. He shook his head sadly and headed back.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Daddy?" Chastity asked as Everett tucked her in for the second time that night. Everett smiled down at her.

"What's up princess?" Chastity looked lost in concentration, like she was trying to figure out the meaning of life.

"Do you and mommy play the adult game?" she asked innocently. Everett's mouth opened and closed, like a fish, no sound escaping.

"Why don't we talk about this later?" he asked. Chastity nodded as she yawned, her eyes closing on their own accord. Everett smiled softly and kissed her on the forehead. "Love you princess" he whispered before he walked back to his own bed. He crawled in and wrapped his arms around TJ. She snuggled closer to him.

"What's up?" she asked. Everett sighed and kissed the top of TJ's head.

"I'm going to kill Matt" he said.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so this went way different than I thought, but I still thought it was ok! Please review and thank you for reading!


End file.
